


Dreams

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Crucifixion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeshua and the two men, who died with him.</p><p>ETA: Please also read the companion piece / comment ficlet by liriaen in the comment section! Wow. ♥__♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> It's a quick drabble I don't want to get lost.

Jeshua seldom dreams. He used to, in former times.  
  
Before he died besides two strangers; one of them almost cried for him, but probably just cried for himself. Jeshua had lied to him then, lied to the thief. That they would sit together in Paradise that night.  
  
They didn't.  
  
And nobody would accuse him of lying to a thief, would they? And yet, Jeshua feels this cramp coiling within his intestines whenever he thinks of him. And his whereabouts. And those of Gismas.


End file.
